Orange Skittles
by Rawr-For-You
Summary: Axel only likes the orange skittles. Request


AN- This request is from my friend

**AN- **This request is from **my friend.** Thank you. :)

**Orange Skittles**

**(Riku X Axel)**

**(Humor/Romance)**

**--**

There are only a few things in this world that Riku hates – well, actually, there are a _lot_ of things in this world that Riku hates – but there are few things in this world that Riku hates with a deep, burning, _passion._

Puppies

Babies

And Organization 13

These simple things send shivers up and down his spine. He wants to kick them the moment he sees them (puppies and babies included) so he finds it odd that at this moment he is looking right at an Organization 13 member and not kicking them.

It is the red headed member, the one they call Axel; the man is – _was_ – Roxas' best friend so Riku can't help but find it odd that he doesn't want to rip the mans head off the moment he sees him.

Perhaps he is merly curious.

It doesn't matter though since now Riku is walking towards the red-haired man. Riku is draped in his cloak and looking at the man in interest, he cocks his head to the side and then speaks, "Hello." He greets solemnly though what he _means _to say is _"What the hell are you doing in a computer animated town butting in where you aren't needed?"_

Riku wonders briefly if his tongue is still connected to his brain.

The red-haired Axel looks over at him, gives a nod of greeting, and then returns his attention to the item in his hands. Riku now feels offended that he has been ignored. "What are you doing here?" he finally has himself ask. His eyebrows are furrowed but no one would ever know due to the cloak covering his face.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Axel replies a bit cheekily as he shakes the bag in his hands. A sound rattles within the bag and Riku looks toward it and almost _almost_ asks what it is.

"I asked you first." Riku instantly feels childish for allowing himself to respond to Axel's childish ways.

"Fair enough." Axel says with a sigh, his attention is still on the little bag as one of his fingers goes in, "I'm here for – a-ha!" his hand rips out of the bag and Riku looks oddly at the item between Axel's finger tips to see a little orange oval.

Axel plops the item in his mouth and begins to chew, Riku raises one brow, forgetting momentarily that his expressions can't be seen. "Anyways," Axel says after he swallows, his attention returns to the bag, "I'm here for Roxas – got it memorized?" Though his heart just isn't in the words, he's far too entranced by the bag.

Riku bites his bottom lip and then finally asks what he's been _dying_ to ask, "What the _fuck_ are you doing?"

"Looking for orange skittles – want one?" he asks extending the bag, "I think I got all the good orange ones, you can have the rest." Riku once more forgets momentarily that he is _not_ seeable, and even if he were it would cause Axel to slink back with worry. He was still in a body that wasn't his much to his distaste.

"I don't want your skittles – why are the orange ones so different?" Axel's attention moves away from Riku once more and goes to the bag.

"Orange ones are the only good ones." The way Axel says that statement makes Riku feel as if Axel is calling him an idiot.

Maybe he is.

Riku grits his teeth together, "And WHY is this?" he really doesn't want to know.

"Cuz it reminds me of you beautiful." Axel says and then gives a teasing wink to Riku.

Riku does _not_ like being teased.

"Get _out_ of here!" Riku orders.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Axel flutters his eyelashes and Riku once more mashes his teeth together. "You can't defeat me – you couldn't defeat Roxas." Riku wishes to release the growl building in his chest. Axel extends the bag out once more, and then it happens, "Skittle?"

Riku lunges.

It's not that he wants to fight Axel; it's more like he wants to innocently beat the crap out of the other man.

Axel laughs cheerily as he get's tackled to the ground and laughs even harder as Riku pins the red-heads arms to his side. "Oh are you going to kiss me? I'm flattered!" Axel once more teases through his cackle and then uses all his weight to flip Riku over so _he_ is now pinned.

"Get _off_ me!" Riku orders through clenched teeth. Axel simply smiles a cat-like smile.

"So _that's_ what you look like under that hood." He sounds pleased as if he has just discovered a great mystery. "You took his heartless body. Very smart." Riku growls deep in his chest and viciously tries to throw Axel off of him but with no results. Axel's smile only grows larger.

"Get off." Riku orders again, but the feeling is slowly fading as a new feeling takes a hold of him and his body.

"I've always wanted to know what it'd be like to kiss him." Axel muses as he slowly dips his head closer to Riku's.

"_What?_" Riku asks in disbelief.

"I'm going to _kiss_ you. Got it memorized?" but before Riku can tell him that he does _not_ have it memorized Axel captures his lips with his own.

Riku wants to shake the red-head off of him but what simply _fascinates_ him is that at the same time he _doesn't_ want to shake the man off of him.

Before Riku knows what is happening Axel gets off of him, "Well, that was nice, maybe we can do this again sometime. You bring the skittles next time." And then he leaves through a big black vortex leaving Riku completely still on the ground.

Riku is almost too surprised to realize that he has something in his mouth but quickly realizes what the object is due to it's taste: an orange skittle.

_Bastard_. Riku thinks as he chews with care.

But the candy really isn't that bad at all.


End file.
